


I’ll Shake Your Borders

by suhprise



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Magic Mike (Movies), M/M, One Shot, stripper!jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhprise/pseuds/suhprise
Summary: Jaehyun needs a volunteer, and it just so happens that a certain bunny-eyed boy is sitting right on the front row.Unfortunately for Doyoung, he’s never had much experience at strip shows.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	I’ll Shake Your Borders

**Author's Note:**

> this work has yet to be edited !! i'll make sure to improve it !!
> 
> ten's song: [hide and freak](https://youtu.be/o3-XLCv2WtQ)
> 
> jaehyun's song: [feel it](https://youtu.be/n4WjE7t5Bbk)

“Doyoung, you’ve got to unclench.”

It’s always been difficult to say no to Taeyong. With his pleading eyes and his adorable pout—Doyoung has never said no to his bestfriend. So when he begs Doyoung to accompany him to a bar a couple of minutes away from their dorms, Doyoung, although with visible hesitation, says yes.

He admits, uni hasn’t been kind to him recently. He knows that the classic “college experience” involves countless of restless nights that involve both a mix of alcohol and homework—but so far, the alcohol-to-responsibility ratio hasn’t been quite balanced in Doyoung’s life. So yes, maybe he does have to unclench.

“What bar are we going to anyway?” Doyoung asks.

“Oh, it’s a surprise. But don’t worry, Kun and I went there last week” Taeyong replies, mischief visible in his expression.

This mildly terrifies Doyoung. After all the stupid shit that his bestfriend has pulled in the span of time that they’ve known each other, he _should_ be scared. He knows that this night of alleged relaxation would result to him baby sitting a drunk Taeyong after his embarrassing 2 shot limit, but he didn’t have the heart to say no to him.

“Fine.” Doyoung says, making sure to show emphasis on his obvious suspicion towards the pink- haired boy’s antics.

“Great, I’m texting Kun, he’s coming with.”

Ah yes Kun, the voice of reason. Nothing could possibly go wrong if their only sane friend comes with them—right?

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

Doyoung thinks that this is where he went wrong—Qian Kun was _definitely_ not the sane one among the three. A million thoughts flit through his brain as he stares at his friend’s attire, but somehow all that he could muster was a brief—

“Qian Kun what the fuck is that?” Doyoung says while reaching out to his friend’s _very_ tight fitted silk shirt and to his utter disbelief—a harness.

“Please stop touching me, you’ll wrinkle my shirt.” He replies in disdain, running a hand through his hair.

As for Doyoung, he for one thinks that he’s cleaned up quite nicely. Sure, he didn’t go as all out as Kun ( _because never in a million years would he be seen wearing a harness_ ), but he’s well aware of how his all black ensemble complimented his figure well.

“Where’s Taeyong?” Doyoung asks. “I can’t believe he has the _audacity_ to show up late on a night that he set-up himself.”

“He’s probably still figuring out what shade of pink his eyeshadow should be.” He adds, mockery evident in his tone.

Kun rolls his eyes at his lack of patience. Well, Doyoung was a virtuous man, but somehow patience was something that he’s never learned to develop.

“Give him a break, Doie. It’s not everyday that you see him trying hard to impress.”

“Who the fuck could he be trying to impress at some local bar?”

Kun scoffs, not looking away from his phone. “Honey, we’re not going to _some local bar_ —we’re going to Midnight Bloom.” He says like it was something that Doyoung was supposed to be fully aware of.

Of course they were going to Midnight Bloom instead of a bar. Doyoung should’ve known that something was up as soon as he saw Kun’s….. ensemble.

Since that drunken night three months ago where he found himself waking up at the foot of their university’s gate, Doyoung vowed to himself that he’d never return to that God forsaken place _. Midnight Bloom is cursed_ , he said to himself repetitively.

Sure, it was fun to watch oiled-up men stripping on a platform and grinding on whoever was unlucky enough to be brought on stage, but Doyoung was never one to join in on the fun. He’d usually find himself drinking alone, making sure to keep his distance from the chaos that ensued on stage.

Doyoung’s disbelief and irritability was visible to Kun, earning him a soft smack on the shoulder.

“Taeyong probably lied because he knows that you would’ve said no.” Kun says in defense to their friend.

“Well, you clearly have a plan,” Doyoung replies, eyeing up his friend’s get-up, “look’s like Taeyong’s not the only one trying to score dick tonight.”

Kun looks up at him, as though scandalized by Doyoung’s foul mouth. Before he could utter a reply, the sound of Kun’s annoying minion-themed ringtone fills the air. Kun answers the call and walks away, looking back at Doyoung and mouths: “It’s Taeyong.”, then turning to go back his call.

He knows that he’s in for a long night. And dear god the one thing that was worse than a drunk Taeyong was a drunk Kun, the memory of seeing him strip in public still haunting him up to this day. His task of making sure that his friends don’t die will be a difficult one, but he’s always been the reliable one when it comes to night outs. Which was probably why they tricked him into this baby-sitting gig.

The call stops, and Kun looks up from his phone.

“Taeyong said that we should just meet him there.” Says Kun.

“Ok, dominatrix.” Doyoung replies with a snicker, earning him another smack from Kun.

“Shut the fuck up Doyoung.”

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

He remembers the first time the purple lights of Midnight Bloom tinted his skin as he and his friends walked into the club. He’s never really participated in watching the strip shows, so he made sure to keep himself at the bar, only ever conversing with Taeyong, Kun or a random stranger attempting to get into his pants. Despite the unfortunate end of their last escapade, Doyoung still made sure that he’d still keep his ass intact with the bar chair too avoid any……further participation. All that he had to do was to pace his drinking, right?

The moment that the three of them hit the bar for drinks, Doyoung knew that Taeyong had the hots for the bartender. It was evident in his body language that he was trying to catch the bartender’s eye, which was bound to work—because who would turn away from Lee Taeyong?

It would be difficult for anybody to turn their eyes away from Taeyong, especially now that he was trying quite hard to look good. The bartender was cute, Doyoung admits that. His lips were full, his eyes were soft, and he was very _very_ tall.

“His name’s Johnny, apparently.” Kun whispers into Doyoung’s ear as they stare at Taeyong conversing with Johnny.

Doyoung downs his first shot, and so does Kun. The familiar sensation of tequila running down his throat makes his toes curl. _This is disgusting_ , he thinks to himself. But somehow he finds himself drinking more. He was thankful that he had quite the high alcohol tolerance, unlike Taeyong who’d pass out after two shots.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and majority of the people in the club swarmed towards the front of the stage. A short, but cat-like man walks towards the center of the elevated area, wearing a pair of cat-ears and a pink collar around his neck. The spotlight focuses on nothing but him.

Kun’s eyes light up at the sight, hurriedly downing his shot and rushing towards the front of the stage. Now it was clear to Doyoung who Kun came for.

A deep voice erupts from the speakers, but it wasn’t the voice of the man on stage.

“Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Midnight Blue.” A series of hollers and whistling erupts from the crowd, both coming from a mixture of men and women, “It is with great pleasure that I introduce to you Midnight Blue’s resident feline…..Ten!”

From a distance, he could tell that Kun was fidgeting on his front row seat. Ten’s eyes meet with Kun’s, and the feline-like boy sends him a small wink, heat rising in Kun’s face.

Just before the song starts, Ten raises his right hand above his head, while his other grasps onto his thin waist. Kun visibly gulps. You could see his lithe frame due to how frustratingly thin the dancer’s shirt was. The song begins.

_“Tell me what’s your favorite game, I wanna play hide and freak.”_

Ten’s dance begins with him caressing his face as he cranes his neck to the side, Kun feels like all oxygen has left his body. His hands travel down his body, fingers teasing his buttons as though in a game of push and pull. And finally, he unbuttons his white blouse, eyes wandering the crowd until finally meeting with Kun’s.

Kun thinks that he could die at that moment.

Ten continues his dance, occasionally grinding on the floor, earning him cheers from the entranced crowd and the usual raining of twenty-dollar bills that you’d expect from any strip club. He crawls towards the front of the stage, and it was obvious that he’s deserving of the title as Midnight Bloom’s resident feline.

Kun’s face was on fire, and there was a visible tent on his pants. Ten went down from the stage and made his way towards the audience. Everybody was going hysterical, but nothing could beat the hurricane of emotions rushing through Kun as he and Ten locked eyes.

Ten was a predator, and with the visible fire and passion in his cat-like eyes, Kun knew he was his prey.

His eyes widened as Ten sat on his lap. His fingers travelled the spaces between Kun’s tight shirt and the black harness, lips moving closer towards Kun’s ear—something for only Kun to hear.

“All dressed up, aren’t we _sir_?” Ten whispered languidly into Kun’s ear while grinding on his lap.

Doyoung’s mouth was left agape at the sight of his friend being given a lap dance in front of about a hundred people.

“Is that your friend?” says a voice from behind him.

Doyoung looks to his right and is greeted by a dimpled-man in a gray zip-up hoodie and black pants. He was cute, that was something that Doyoung was whole-heartedly willing to admit, but who the fuck wears a _hoodie_ to a strip club?

“Yeah, looks like he only came here to watch cat-boy over there.” He replies sarcastically.

The man let out a hearty laugh, walking towards the bartender on Doyoung’s left and gesturing at Johnny for a drink. Taeyong has always been shy towards strangers, which is why Doyoung was left in shock that Taeyong’s been able to hold a conversation with the cute bartender for this long.

The man turns back towards him and hands him a drink.

“Sure looks like he’s having fun.” He says to Doyoung while taking a sip on his drink.

“Well, who wouldn’t enjoy having someone’s junk all over your face?” Doyoung scoffs.

“You don’t come here often do you?” The man replies.

“It shows doesn’t it?”

The man stays silent for a while, watching as Ten comes to the close of his performance. He takes a swig of his drink and faces Doyoung.

“I’m Jaehyun.”

“Well, hello Jaehyun.” He replies with a mocking tone, “I’m Doyoung.”

“Well, Doyoung, the next show’s about to start.” He says while setting his glass down on the counter, “You better come to the front and watch with the rest.”

Jaehyun lays out his hand, as though in invitation. Doyoung knew that he had nothing to lose, it was just a show anyway. His hands meet with the stranger’s rough palms, and they walk towards the audience’s seating area, right in the front row near Kun.

The song ended, and so did Ten’s performance. The small man walked off of the stage, and sat next to Kun, leaving the man red-faced and flustered. The deep voice consumed the speaker’s once more, and the lights on stage dimmed.

“Thank you for that wonderful performance, Ten.” Said the man’s voice, “And now, we are glad to present to you one of our freshest faces—” Deafening cheers and hollers echoed around the room at the announcement.

“Wish me luck.” Jaehyun whispers to Doyoung, which to Doyoung’s surprise, rose up from his seat and walked towards the stage.

“Please give a warm welcome to our newest dancer—Peaches!”

A million thoughts flit through Doyoung’s brain as he watches his new friend, Jaehyun, walking up the steps of the stage. Despite the way that his hood covered his face, it was still easy to see that Jaehyun loved the cheers and attention of the crowd, all of which were there to watch him strip on a stage.

A bouncer walks on stage, handing _Peaches_ a folding chair. Doyoung knew that he was fucked; completely and utterly fucked. Jaehyun wouldn’t right? He just dragged him here to watch his “stripping debut” and not to….participate, right?

_“Tell me do you wanna be bad babe—"_

Jaehyun starts his dance with his legs spread and his neck bare. His hands move towards the zipper of his hoodie, pulling down to reveal an oiled-up six-pack. And _Jesus fucking Christ_ —Doyoung thinks to himself, Jaehyun was wearing nothing else but _suspenders_.

He removes his hoodie completely, languid movements following the tempo of the song. Jaehyun, also known as _Peaches,_ walks towards the back of the chair and rolls his body while holding its top rail, earning him screams of elation from his audience, much to his delight. He moves to the floor and grinds down, hitting every beat. He kneels and throws his head back while pulling at his suspenders and releasing, the gesture making a loud snap.

He looks up, eyes meeting with Doyoung’s, and does another body roll. His hands trail down his body, going down to the front of his crotch—palming it slightly.

Doyoung feels like he can’t breathe. Sure, he’s seen a strip show before, but never this close, and never from a man as flirtatious as Jaehyun. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat, trying to regain control over his weakening knees _. Where the fuck were his friends? What good were they if they couldn’t get him out of this situation?_ He thinks to himself.

Money was quite literally raining on Jaehyun right now. It was clear that he thrived on the attention and praise of others, which is why the cheers further amplified the quality of his lewd performance.

Jaehyun walked off of the stage, the audience’s eyes following his bare torso. His eyes were locked on Doyoung as he walked towards him, once more offering his hand in invitation to go up on the stage with him.

It’s obvious that Doyoung is flustered. He looks around for his friends, eyes meeting with Kun who was gesturing for him to take up the offer of a free on-stage lap dance from a very attractive man _. I have nothing to lose, I have nothing to lose, I have nothing to lose_ , Doyoung repeats over and over to himself in silent prayer. He looks up at Jaehyun, eyes scanning his bare body.

He takes Jaehyun’s hand and allows himself to be dragged up the stage. From the platform, he could see Taeyong’s teasing smirk as he lounges on the bar, and could hear loud and clear Kun and the crowd’s screams of encouragement. Jaehyun gestures for him to sit on the chair, and Doyoung follows.

Following the beat of the song, Jaehyun grasps onto Doyoung’s shoulder and thrusts his hips in Doyoung’s direction, leaving him visibly embarrassed at _Peaches_ ’ antics. Moving to his right side, Jaehyun gives his audience a good view of his muscles clenching at his every dance move.

Doyoung wasn’t exactly turned on by the whole situation. It was more of a mixture of embarrassment and disbelief that he was sitting on a chair with somebody’s junk all over his face. But who was he to turn away opportunities that rarely arose? True, strip shows were never really inclined towards his interests, but if it was a guy like Jaehyun, attractive and hot at the same time, Doyoung thinks that his interests _could_ make a few adjustments.

The song grew quieter, which indicated the end of Jaehyun’s strip show. He didn’t strip much, only revealing the well-defined muscles of his torso, but it still sure was a treat to everybody fortunate enough to witness his Midnight Bloom debut.

He ends his performance by kissing Doyoung on the cheek, bowing before him and then at the audience.

Jaehyun faces him and leads Doyoung backstage, wiping off the oil and sweat dripping down his body.

Doyoung’s eyes travel down Jaehyun’s body, now glistening with sweat.

“Like what you see?” Jaehyun says, smugness evident in his tone.

“Shut-up” Doyoung replies, “you could’ve told me that you were a dancer, you know?”

“Does it matter?” Jaehyun says, moving closer to Doyoung, “You did well up there anyway.”

“Well, you did better.” Says Doyoung.

Maybe it was a trick of the light, or maybe the alcohol was finally hitting , because it seemed to him like Jaehyun’s eyes were travelling down Doyoung’s lower…. region.

“I know.” Jaehyun replies, eyes fixated on the tent forming in front of Doyoung’s pants.

end.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos if you enjoyed !!


End file.
